Drabbles of a warriors writer
by Eaglefoot
Summary: I'm put unfinished fanfics that I started along time ago in here so everyone can read them!
1. Nightclan

**NightClan.**

**Leader: Bloodstar. A thin-coated black she-cat, with a ginger underbelly and ginger tips on her ears and tail, like blood.**

**Deputy: Blackmane. A black tom with shaggy hair. Very small.**

**Medicine cat: Coldwind. A silvery gray she-cat.**

**Warriors:**

**-Shadowheart. A tabby tom with a serious nature.**

**-Grayfur. A solid gray tom except for a black marking between his eyes.**

**-Darktail. A tabby she-cat with a long tail.**

**-Nightstripe. A dark brown tom with black stripes.**

**- Scourgepelt. A black-and-white she-cat.**

**- Cloudmoon. A gray tom with lighter flecks.**

**-Blackbramble. A completely black tom.**

**Apprentice: Cutpaw.**

**Apprentices:**

**- Cutpaw. A dark brown tabby tom.**

**Queens:**

**- Frostpelt. A long-haired white she-cat.**

**Elders:**

**- Terrorstripe. A pale tabby tom with black stripes.**

**Kits:**

**- Hawkkit. A sleek white tom with frosty blue eyes.**

**LifeClan:**

**Leader: Goldstar. A golden tabby tom.**

**Medicine cat: Suntail. A ginger she-cat with a long tail.**

**Apprentice: Freepaw.**

**Deputy: Puresnow. A completely white tom with sleek fur.**

**Warriors: **

**-Snowfire. A fluffy white she-cat.**

**- Cleanrain. A gray-blue tom with matted fur.**

**-Freecloud. A large white tom.**

**- Clearwater. A light gray she-cat.**

**Apprentice: Heartpaw.**

**- Moonpelt. A silvery gray she-cat.**

**-No-Shadow. A long-haired black tom. Named No-Shadow to say that while he was black, he still was not a cat who worshipped the night.**

**Apprentice: Mothpaw.**

**-Lifebearer A golden tabby tom, Goldstar's brother.**

**Apprentices:**

**- Freepaw. A fast beige she-cat.**

**-Heartpaw. A brave ginger tom.**

**-Mothpaw. A tortoiseshell she-cat with a white underbelly.**

**Queens:**

**- Silvershine. A silvery gray she-cat.**

**Elders:**

**- Givingflower. A golden she-cat.**

**Kits:**

**- Joykit. A excited ginger she-cat.**

**- Lightkit. A golden tabby tom.**

**WildClan.**

**Leader: Freestar. A dark brown tabby tom.**

**Medicine cat: Windfoot. A large gray she-cat.**

**Deputy: Blazefur. A ginger tom with fluffy fur and a distinctive tail.**

**Warriors:**

**- Swiftfoot. A swift black tom.**

**Apprentice: Firepaw.**

**- Dustcloud. A brown she-cat.**

**- Mousepelt. A light gray she-cat with darker flecks.**

**- Sandfur. A dull ginger tom with matted fur.**

**Apprentice: Mudpaw.**

**- Riverstorm. A gray-blue tom.**

**Apprentice: Brackenpaw.**

**Apprentices:**

**- Brackenpaw. A golden brown tabby tom.**

**- Firepaw. A light ginger she-cat with a darker underbelly.**

**- Mudpaw. A tom with a mottled brown coat.**

**Elders: Thunderclaw. A golden tabby tom with long claws.**

**STORYLINE:**

Nightclan, Lightclan and Wildclan are at war. Lightclan worships the day, Nightclan worships the night, and Wildclan, the Earth. Every full moon, they meet at a triangle between the territories and discuss the news. They believe that at the full moon, the three gods, Earth, Day and Night meet for a sacred peace. They live in three equal sections of the forest

Clans book 1: Mud.

Description: Mudpaw is a strong and brave young cat, He becomes a warrior before the other apprentices. But, eight moons later, a cat from an enemy clan kills his mate and kits, Mudstripe becomes obsessed with dark thoughts of revenge, and he will do anything to get back at Lifebearer.

(Samples. Are not in order)

Firepaw yawned. She had just woken up, and her den mates, Brackenpaw and Mudpaw were still sleeping. She prodded Mudpaw, and the mottled brown tom got up sleepily.

Mudstripe launched himself at Lifebearer, his heart pounding furiously in his chest. He knew this cat from the others, blinded by sheer hatred that had started the day Lifebearer had killed Firecloud, Tallpaw and Dawnpaw, Mudstripe's mate and kits.

Dawnpaw gave him an affectionate lick. Brackenclaw glanced at her, thankful for the comfort. Beside her sat Mudstripe and Blazestar. Brackenclaw looked at the limp body of Windfoot and felt another wave of sadness. Now he, Brackenclaw was the Medicine cat.

Firecloud felt a wave of pride as she looked at her kits, just apprenticed. Tallpaw trotted up to his mentor, Flameclaw, His amber eyes shining brightly. Dawnpaw looked at her mentor, Swiftfoot, and Firecloud remembered how well Swiftfoot had taught her when she was an apprentice. The senior warrior touched noses with his ginger apprentice, and Dawnpaw walked toward the apprentice's den, where she would be staying from now on until she was a warrior.

Swiftfoot stood in front of Tallpaw protectively. Lifebearer faced him. A ginger cat darted to stand beside her mentor, and Tallpaw wished that his sister would stay behind Swiftfoot and be safe. Lifebearer jumped on Dawnpaw and threw her to the ground. Swiftfoot launched himself at Lifebearer. Lifebearer hit Dawnpaw with his claws as he was pushed off, and the she-cat lay still on the ground.

" Freestar, Don't go. Please!" Blazefur gave him another lick. " It's not to late. I can go get Windfoot and-,"

"No...," rasped Freestar.

Blazefur settled down beside the dark brown tabby. Freestar lifted his head. " You will be Blazestar, and you will guide Wildclan,"

" I, Blazestar, leader of Wildclan, call upon the Gods to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Mistpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect Wildclan even at the cost of your life?"

" I do," Answered Mistpaw , her voice steady.

" Then by the power invested in me, I give you your warrior name. Mistpaw, from this moment you will be known as Mistheart, and The Gods honor your intelligence and thoughtfulness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Wildclan,"

Mudstripe shuddered at the back of the clearing. What Goldstar was saying was impossible. Wildclan did not steal prey from Lightclan!

"We are not thieves, Goldstar," responded Blazestar.

"Mark my words, Wildclan. There will be trouble over this!" Screeched Goldstar angrily, and the Lightclan cats in the clearing yowled their agreement.

Brackenclaw looked up as Swiftfoot and Mudstripe brought the limp bodies of Dawnpaw, Tallpaw and Firecloud to him. He nudged Tallpaw first, but the mottled brown tom did not stir. Pushing Tallpaw aside, he looked at Dawnpaw. Brackenclaw licked her ear sadly. There was nothing he could do. Turning to Firecloud, Brackenclaw saw that she was the same as the others.

Turning to Mudstripe, he muttered. ' Mudstripe.., I'm sorry. I can't save them," Emotion ruled Brackenclaw's words, and he found himself choked by grief, Especially for Dawnpaw.

" Dawnpaw? What's wrong?" Windfoot asked.

Dawnpaw limped into the medicine cat's den. " My foot. It really hurts!"

" Let's see. Brackenclaw!"

Brackenclaw darted into the den. " Yes Windfoot?" he meowed.

" Dawnpaw has twisted her foot. What do we do?"

" Since it's not a wound on the outside, we should wait for it to recover. A few days or a week,"

" Very good," Purred Windfoot, and to her delight, she saw his eyes light up with pleasure.

She watched as he gave Dawnpaw a comforting lick, and wished she had a cat who cared about her that much. In her mind, Windfoot knew that she didn't need one. She was happy the way she was.

Dawnpaw raced past her mottled brown brother, and Tallpaw woke up sleepily.

" Come on Tallpaw, its time for training!"

Tallpaw got up and followed her.

Dawnpaw rushed past the medicine cat's den, then stopped as she saw Brackenclaw, and her eyes lit up with delight. " Hello Brackenclaw," She purred.

Brackenclaw gave her an affectionate lick. " How's your training, Dawnpaw?"

" It's going really good! Swiftfoot said we would go practice our fighting moves! Do you want to come watch?"

" If I can," Brackenclaw meowed happily.

Dawnpaw loped away, without looking back at the cat she loved.

Blazestar stood still on the hilltop. Nightclan and Lightclan were already at the Gathering, and the Wildclan cats stood behind Blazestar, waiting for him to give the sign.

Brackenclaw stood beside Blazestar, even quieter then the ginger leader. A few tail-lengths away were Swiftfoot and Mistheart, talking softly to each other. Riverstorm and Sandfur stood close to Mudstripe, who was trying to deal with the anger in his chest.

" I will speak first!" yowled Blazestar. " A moon earlier, Lightclan attacked our camp. A golden tabby warrior named Lifebearer killed Firecloud and her kits, Tallpaw and Dawnpaw. Tallpaw and Dawnpaw would have made fine warriors. What say you, Mudstripe, about the cat who killed your mate?"

Dawnpaw sat in the middle of the clearing. She had just returned from hunting with Swiftfoot. Taking a couple of mice, she made her way to the hollow stump that was the medicine cat's den.

" Brackenclaw?" She asked quietly.

" Dawnpaw? What are you doing here?"

Dawnpaw lay down on the ground. " I brought you some fresh kill,"

Brackenclaw turned. " Thank you Dawnpaw."

Seeing the other mouse she had brought, Brackenclaw asked. " Will you eat with me?"

Swiftfoot and Flameclaw nodded to Blazestar, and they set off on patrol.

" Let's patrol the Nightclan border," Flameclaw suggested.

Swiftfoot nodded his agreement. The younger warrior was very smart, and Nightclan were never openly aggressive, but never very friendly, and Bloodstar's words sounded like threats.

" Look," whispered Flameclaw, interrupting Swiftfoot's thought, because, ahead of them, was four Nightclan cats.

((Settles down to write Clans 1: Mud ))

Firepaw yawned. She had just woken up, and her Den mates, Brackenpaw and Mudpaw were still sleeping. She prodded Mudpaw, and the mottled brown tom got up sleepily.

" What?" He murmured, still half asleep.

" We have dawn patrol today, mouse-brain. Swiftfoot and Sandfur are taking us!"

" I know that, thank you," Muttered Mudpaw, glaring at the ginger she-cat.

" Should we wake up Brackenpaw?" Asked Firepaw.

" He's not going out 'till later. Let him sleep in," Mudpaw meowed.

Mudpaw was different from the normal apprentice, reflected Firepaw. He was stronger, faster, braver, smarter and had a sharper tongue than the normal apprentice. He was due to become a warrior soon.

Crawling out from the bush that the apprentices slept in, she saw Sandfur, Mudpaw's mentor, waking up in the larger and thicker bush then the apprentice's, which was the warriors den.

Firepaw felt a thrill as she saw her mentor, Swiftfoot, a black senior warrior coming out of Freestar's den. Freestar was the leader of Wildclan, and the dark brown tabby's den was in a large hollow stump.

So was Windfoot's, the medicine cat's den. But her stump had almost a shelf inside, something formed in the wood where Windfoot could put her herbs.

The elder's den was two fallen trees, close to each other, but leaving a space large enough for several cats. Overhead of those was a thick canopy of branches that barely anything could penetrate.

Last of all there was nursery, in a large and thick patch of ferns, there was a big space for cats to move in. It was close to the elder's den.

"Firepaw?" Mudpaw gave her a nudge with his tail and she snapped back to reality in time to see Brackenpaw wake up, and the golden brown tabby tom gave them both a friendly wink before heading off to Riverstorm, his mentor, a gray-blue tom.

Mudpaw sighed and yawned again as Sandfur and Swiftfoot approached.

" A true warrior is ready for anything," commented Sandfur strictly. " You should be able to wake up the early and still be able to tackle a Nightclan cat!"

" Yeah, whatever," Mudpaw yawned again, and Firepaw saw the bond between apprentice and mentor.

Swiftfoot gave her a wink, and Firepaw cheered up considerably.

" Do cheer up, Mudpaw!" Sandfur meowed.

The pale ginger tom went over to stand beside him, matted fur showing clearly.

" Why?" Another yawn from Mudpaw.

Firepaw giggled at the sight. She walked over beside Swiftfoot, and the black and white tom told her " I wouldn't give a mouse-tail to be in Sandfur's paws. It's much more fun to watch,"

Firepaw nodded.

" Because tonight will be your last gathering as an apprentice!" Sandfur told the mottled brown tom.

Mudpaw jumped right up. " Come on. You're taking forever. Let's go!" He complained to Sandfur good-naturedly.

" There we go," said Swiftfoot gazing at her.

Firepaw laughed again. Mudpaw sidled beside her, purring. She flicked him affectionately with her tail. Mudpaw deserved to be a warrior soon. She and Brackenpaw would probably become warriors a few moons after him. She didn't mind. Brackenpaw was a very friendly cat, relaxed and easy-going. They were good friends.

" You deserve it, you know," Firepaw informed him. " You're better then all the other apprentices,"

Mudpaw smiled. Flicking her with his tail, he added. " You and Brackenpaw should be there with me,"

At that moment, before she could speak, Sandfur signaled for them to be quiet.

" Nightclan patrol," hissed Mudpaw.

Firepaw didn't need to be told. She could smell Nightclan scent.

" Where?" Firepaw asked.

Swiftfoot turned. " Coming onto our territory!"

Mudpaw bristled. Firepaw was beside him, claws unsheathed.

" Greetings Swiftfoot," A tabby warrior emerged from the bushes, and Firepaw recognized Shadowheart. A black tom, Blackbramble, followed with an apprentice Firepaw didn't know.

The dark brown tabby tom nodded his head politely.

" I am Cutpaw," he told them.

Firepaw backed away. The way Cutpaw talked was polite, but carefully neutral, as if he was preparing to pounce.

Mudpaw touched his body with hers to comfort her. Firepaw thanked him, and Cutpaw said, " Is this what Wildclan apprentices are like? They are so open,"

At then Firepaw realized something. The reason why Cutpaw was so unfriendly was the way Nightclan cats were brought up. They were never completely open with there own clan. They never showed anything to others, just politeness and that made them strong. But just as Nightclan cats were strong, Wildclan's friendships made them strong.

" Yes, we are different Cutpaw!" Firepaw put in.

She noticed at that moment, The argument was almost over. "No!" Swiftfoot meowed.

"It's Needleshadow who's dead!"

Swiftfoot stiffened. Firepaw didn't know why. "Who's Needleshadow?" she hissed.

"I don't know," Mudpaw told her.

" Come along Blackbramble. But only you," Swiftfoot told them.

Clans 2: Nettle.

Description: In Nightclan, a solid black tom, smaller then any cat before steps up to his destiny, laid down by the Day gods and Night gods, to rule the forest, and unite Nightclan and Lightclan. Wildclan give Mudstripe a destiny to oppose this cat, and can Mudstripe forget his revenge on Lifebearer, and save the forest and Wildclan from the prophesied apprentice, Nettlepaw.

Prologue: In Nightclan, a sacred ritual was taking place. The wind blew through the cold trees, and the snow drifted along, covering the ground. In the cruel season of leaf-bare, something warmed the hearts of Nightclan.

A sleek black and white she-cat was nudging a small, solid black tom forward. The tom, Nettlekit, was about to become an apprentice, but that wasn't what caused the joy.

" Nightclan," It was Coldwind, the silver tabby medicine cat who spoke first. "I have received a sign from the gods that this kit will change the forest,"

The cats assembled below Coldwind looked at her. She was standing on a tall rock protruding from the ground.

" How?" asked Shadowheart, a tabby warrior.

" The gods have told me that this kit will unite Nightclan and Lightclan, and let Nettlekit rule the forest, and destroy Wildclan. When the time comes, we will make Lightclan our slaves!"

" Are you sure?" asked Scourgepelt, Nettlekit's mother. She was the black and white she-cat who had brought him here.

" I have seen it in the stars," Coldwind meowed, her pelt glistening in the moonlight.

The cats below her started yowling happily. Bloodstar came up to stand beside his medicine cat. " Yes, I have seen it too! Nettlekit will rule the forest one day!"

" As a kit?" an apprentice asked.

" No Hawkpaw, not as a kit! One day, he will be Nettlestar!" Exclaimed Bloodstar. " When I die, Blackmane will certaintly make him deputy if he is a warrior!"

Blackmane nodded his agreement from his position at the foot of the rock.

During the speech, Nettlekit's eyes were looking around at the other cats, and Coldwind and Bloodstar. But his eyes did not show that he was nervous. Nettlekit was determined do live up to his destiny. His eyes were cold.

He had been told about the Gods prophecy before. The Gods never lied before. Nettlekit had been told that the Gods had told the old leader Shadestar, who had been a dark gray she-cat, who was Darktail and Shadowheart's mother, and became deputy after that.

Shadestar had been the best leader there had ever been. Nettlekit had been told that by Terrorstripe, a Nightclan elder. He was a pale tabby with black stripes.

" Will Nettlekit be better then Shadestar?"

" By far," answered Coldwind. " He shall change us!"

" Change Nightclan?" The words passed around the crowd of cats.

" For the better?" Asked Nightstripe.

Bloodstar looked at the brown tom with black stripes and answered " Nightstripe, Nightclan will rule the whole forest!"

" When Shadestar was Shadeclaw, she was a normal warrior!"

Nettlekit stepped forward. " The Gods make these prophecies because they know what will happen. They can influence events, but not effect them directly. They see our potential and they choose someone so we are the best. If I work to be the best I can, If I do what I am supposed to, I will rule the forest with the help of my clan,"

" How is a kit so smart?" asked Cloudmoon, a gray tom with lighter flecks.

" The Night Gods blessed me unusual intelligence. Besides, I am six moons old,"

" That reminds me!" exclaimed Bloodstar, and she leapt down from the rock.

" Nettlekit, the gods have blessed you with intelligence, and we make you an apprentice by the name of Nettlepaw, for a nettle you shall be to all our enemies,"

Nettlepaw raised his head proudly.

" Grayfur, you are free to take an apprentice since Cloudmoon became a warrior. You shall be mentor to Nettlepaw. Terrorstripe taught you well, and we wish you to pass on your strength and agility, for this cat will need it in the days to come,"

Grayfur stepped forward to touch noses with his new apprentice, and Nettlepaw returned the gesture.

Grayfur was one of the oldest cats in the clan, apart from Terrorstripe and Bloodstar. He was a solid gray tom except for black marking between his eyes, and Nettlepaw respected him greatly.

" Nettlepaw, your time has come. You will train hard and be the best cat you can!"


	2. Phoenix

Phoenix Warrior 

**Introduction**

**The hatching, Time of the egg, Phoenix down. We have different names for it. It means the same thing. A phoenix has been born.**

**Oakheart stood at the edge of the clearing, his paws digging steadily into the ground. He was a large bracken tom. There was a bit missing of his left ear, where he had got into a fight.**

"**Oakheart," The voice belonged to Mistypaw, an apprentice. The ginger she-cat was at his side with Blackpelt and Windtail, two more warriors. Blackpelt sniffed the air and remarked " The egg is over there," The black tom swung his head to the left.**

**Thistleclaw walked up to them, followed by another patrol of three cats. "We're the first clan here he said, "There's a faint smell of Stormclan, but it's a few days old,"**

**Oakheart nodded. Windtail walked up to him." What if another clan gets here?" She asked.**

**Before Oakheart could reply, their leader, Brackenstar, came up to them. "You shouldn't worry, young one," he said.**

**At that time Lakefur came, leading a group of apprentices and the medicine cat, Tuftear.**

**Lakefur walked up to him. " Oakheart" she began. " Tigerpaw is having trouble again. I thought since you're the clan deputy, you..." her voice trailed of as another apprentice, Nativepaw, came up to them and started to ask questions. " Will we really get to see the egg? What about the other clans? Can I go play with summerpaw? When can I become a warrior? Huh? Huh?"**

**Lakefur went to talk with him, and Oakheart was left all alone.**

**Oakheart looked at them all. Brackenstar, Blackpelt, Windtail, Thistleclaw, Lakefur, Leafstripe, Spottedheart, Darkear, Mistypaw, Nativepaw, Tigerpaw, Ashpaw, Summerpaw, Crowpaw, Silverpaw and Tuftear. His clan. His home. Fireclan.**

" **Oakheart?" It was Silverpaw. Even though he didn't like to admit it, Silverpaw had to be his favourite apprentice. There was something he didn't tell anyone else. He had found Silverpaw stranded by the river. His scent was of a rogue cat then, so he had taken Silverpaw home with him.**

" **Yes, Silverpaw. What is it?"**

" **ummm... Did you know that Ashpaw will be a warrior soon? Leafstripe told me,"**

" **I'm sure he deserves it. Why?"**

" **Well, he's my friend and I want to be with him,"**

**Oakheart knew what Silverpaw was trying to say. ' I'm sorry Silverpaw. No,"**

**Silverpaw nodded miserably. Oakheart knew how sad he was, so he changed the subject.**

" **How did you do on your hunt?" he asked.**

" **Only a few voles," Came the reply.**

**Oakheart looked around. His gaze fell on Lakefur. Her silver-blue fur shone in the night and her sleek body moved casually as she talked to Nativepaw. He turned his gaze from her and on to Silverpaw. He thought about Ashpaw. Ashpaw...**

" **Oakheart,"**

" **What is it Silverpaw?"**

" **Who is my mother? You never told me,"**

" **Spottedheart,"**

" **But she's still a young warrior,"**

**Oakheart sighed. He hated lying to Silverpaw. But if he said that it was some rogue cat, a loner. Silverpaw wouldn't believe him.**

" **Silverpaw...Let me tell you a story. During the days of Lionclan, There was a deputy named Halftail. One day, he found an abandoned cat, a son of a loner. He decided to take him in and name him Cloudkit. He became Cloudpaw, then Cloudheart, the bravest warrior ever. But he refused to mate. When he was of age, he left the clan, never to return again. It is said that he had kits, and his kits had kits and so on and so on, so that every loner might have a trace of Cloudheart's blood,"**

**He looked at Silverpaw, then realized with a jolt what he had said. Would Silverpaw put the pieces together? And then...No. It can't be. Silverpaw is an ordinary abandoned kit. He shook his head. A voice inside him said " You're just denying that because you don't want him to leave,"**

" **Oakheart!" This time it was Brackenstar. " we're ready!"**

" **Come on Silverpaw!" said Oakheart.**

" **By the hatching of the phoenix , I will name a new warrior. Step forward Ashpaw,"**

**There was a loud crack from the egg.**

' **Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and always keep your loyalty and not dream of breaking it,"**

" **I do," **

**There was another crack.**

" **Do you promise to do Starclan's bidding and always protect Fireclan?"**

" **I do,"**

**Another crack.**

" **Then by the power invested in me, I name you Ashfoot!"**

" **Ashfoot! Ashfoot! Ashfoot! Ashfoot!" The cats shouted his new name.**

**It could be heard far off in the distance.**

" **ASHFOOT! ASHFOOT! ASHFOOT!ASHFOOT!"**

**Oakheart noticed Silverpaw curled up in a corner. He wasn't cheering. Oakheart was about to go over to him, when he noticed Mistypaw squeeze her way over to Silverpaw.**

**Silverpaw acknowledged her with a brief nod, and she lay down beside him. He was surprised at the sight. Cloudheart kits, he thought. New ones.**

**Lakefur nudged him and he turned around to face her. She purred at the sight of him. He smiled and rubbed the head against the bottom of her jaw. She licked his ear gently. It was a common enough thing, but the way she did it was more affectionate. He purred delightedly.**

" **Oakheart," Her voice was barely more then a whisper. " Oakheart, I'm going to have our kits!"**

**He was surprised. Very surprised. "Our kits...,"**

**She rubbed her head on his and purred affectionately . He had to smile.**

**Oakheart glanced at Silverpaw. He was looking at Mistypaw with an unreadable expression. **

" **Mistypaw!" Ashfoot was calling her.**

" **Ashfoot! You finally became a warrior! I'm so proud of you!" She replied and got up to join him.**

**Silverpaw got up and went to join Nativepaw and Summerpaw, who were deep in conversation.**

" **How many more warriors do we have to go through before it's Silverpaw's turn?" Oakheart mumbled.**

" **Did you tell him yet?" Lakefur asked.**

**Oakheart shook his head. " No," He replied.**

" **You should,"**

**Oakheart remained silent.**

" **LOOK!" The cry rang through the night. A large black bird blotted out the sky and then flew away. The phoenix had left.**

**Summerpaw was whispering to Nativepaw and Silverpaw, no doubt about Crowpaw, Their worst enemy or the most hated apprentice in Fireclan.**

**Fireclan, Stormclan, Nightclan, Waterclan. Hundreds of cats fighting for no good reason. Borderland skirmishes were okay, but two clans invading the other clan's camp, He usually did not like that. Sometimes, though he resented it, he liked the taste of fresh blood from another cat. He shuddered. It was not the time to think about those things.**

" **Oakheart?" Oakheart hadn't noticed Silverpaw come up behind him.**

" **Yes, Silverpaw?"**

" **What is so special about becoming a warrior on the birth of a phoenix?"**

" **They say that if you become a warrior on the birth of a phoenix, you get more powers and strength and are braver in battle. They call those people phoenix-warriors,"**

" **Why Ashfoot, then?"**

" **Because he was going to become a warrior soon,"**

" **But...," Silverpaw fell silent.**

**Oakheart decided to change the subject.**

" **How's Mistypaw?" He asked.**

" **She's off with Ashfoot," He grumbled.**

**Oakheart thought about what Silverpaw had said. That Ashfoot was his friend. Now that Ashfoot was a warrior, he began to think that Silverpaw would change his mind.**

" **I thought you were friends with Ashfoot," He remarked.**

" **Not anymore," Came the reply.**

" **Who's your best friend now?" Oakheart asked.**

" **Tigerpaw," **

**At the mention of his name, Tigerpaw bounded over. " Somebody call me?" He asked. **

" **No, Tigerpaw," Said Silverpaw.**

**Tigerpaw left.**

" **Crowpaw,"**

" **What!" Yelled Oakheart. " Isn't he your worst enemy?"**

" **He used to be, but now he's my friend,"**

" **Do Nativepaw and Summerpaw know this?"**

" **Not yet,"**

" **Will you tell them?"**

" **No,"**

" **Why not?"**

" **Because..,"**

" **It's okay. You don't have to talk about it,' Lakefur interrupted.**

**Oakheart glared at her. He wanted to know why.**

" **Lakefur!" Darkear was calling her. " Oakheart! Silverpaw! We're leaving now,"**

**Silverpaw trotted over to his mentor. " Coming Darkear!"**

**Oakheart felt a twinge of jealousy. He had found Silverpaw and raised him, but Darkear got to teach him.**

**As if she knew what he was thinking, Lakefur said " Brackenstar has his reasons,"**

**At that moment, His apprentice, Summerpaw, came over to him. " Oakheart.., can we go hunting on the way home?"**

" **Sure Summerpaw,"**

**  
**


End file.
